


Trust

by Piltrafa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piltrafa/pseuds/Piltrafa
Summary: Batman trusts Robin, but does Bruce trust Tim?
Kudos: 18





	Trust

The first night wasn't a problem.

Neither was the second.

Those first couple of days in the mansion were exhausting beyond measure. Tim could hardly process the fact he was sleeping in Batman's house. In Bruce Wayne's house.

On the third night Tim went exploring. He started in his room and hugged the right side wall, the way you would in a maze.

Three locked doors.

Tim tries each door once and moves on, mindful of the hidden camera at the end of the hall.

He's welcome here, Bruce said. Three doors that won't open.

Years later, they still don't.


End file.
